


Sommernacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Memories, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Nadeshda erinnert sich.





	Sommernacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich jemals eine Geschichte mit den beiden schreibe? Ich eher nicht. ;-) Aber mir war mal danach.
> 
> Diese Geschichte möchte ich der lieben Tjej schenken. ♥ Liebe Tjej, du kannst mit dem Pairing was anfangen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass dir dieser kleine One-Shot ein bisschen gefällt.

Tagsüber ist es noch immer sehr warm, aber die Nächte werden langsam wieder etwas kühler. Nadeshda, die erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen ist, öffnet all ihre Fenster, und lässt die angenehme Luft herein. 

Sie ist noch nicht wirklich müde, obwohl es ein langer Arbeitstag gewesen ist. Irgendwie ist ihr heute mal nach einem Schluck Rotwein. Nachdem sie geduscht hat, geht sie in die Küche, schenkt sich ein halbes Glas ein, und setzt sich nach draußen auf den Balkon. Sie genießt den Wein und die Stille. Und plötzlich muss sie wieder an diese eine Sommernacht damals denken. Über neun Jahre ist es nun schon her. 

Sie nippt an ihrem Glas, lächelt, und schaut zu irgendeinem Haus in der Ferne, in dem noch Licht brennt. 

Ausgerechnet ihn hat sie getroffen, als sie in dieses Lokal gegangen ist, um ein wenig der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Boerne. Erst hat er mit dem Rücken zu ihr dagestanden. Er hat sich umgedreht. Ihre Blicke haben sich getroffen, und sie haben sich zugelächelt.

„Darf ich bitten, Frau Krusenstern?“

Sie haben getanzt. Boerne hat seine Hände an ihre Hüften gelegt, und ein kurzer heißer Schauer ist durch ihren Körper gerieselt. Sie haben getanzt und sich dabei angeschaut, und irgendwann hat Boerne wieder gelächelt. Ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Boerne hat ein weißes Hemd getragen, das ihm fantastisch gestanden hat, und eine dunkelgrüne Krawatte. Kein Jackett. Dafür ist es viel zu warm gewesen. Und sie hat gedacht, dass Boerne eigentlich doch recht attraktiv ist, und dass ihr das gerade eigentlich auch nicht zum ersten Mal aufgefallen ist.  
Sie hat dieses luftige lilafarbene Kleid angehabt. Wo ist es eigentlich? Sie glaubt, dass sie es noch besitzt, morgen wird sie mal danach suchen, wenn sie dran denkt.

Sie haben getanzt, zu irgendeinem furchtbar kitschigen Lied aus den 80ern. Kitschiger Text. Verdammt kitschig. So kitschig, dass sie gar nicht richtig hingehört hat. Boerne hat die ein oder andere Zeile als Krönung leise mitgesungen, und sie haben gelacht.

„Kommst du noch mit zu mir?“, hat Boerne später gefragt, nachdem sie aufgehört haben zu tanzen, und sie hat bloß genickt, kein bisschen überrascht über diese Frage.

Dann sind sie gegangen. Zu ihm. Zu Fuß sind sie zu ihm gelaufen.

„Immer noch ganz schön warm für die Uhrzeit“, hat sie nach einigen Minuten die eingetretene Stille zwischen ihnen unterbrochen.

„Oh ja, in der Tat.“

 

Als Boerne seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hat, hat er sie angelächelt. Immer noch ein bisschen schüchtern, aber auch ein bisschen herausfordernd. Und dann hat er ihr seine Hand hingehalten, und sie hat sie ergriffen.

Sie haben auf Boernes Couch gesessen, und Rotwein getrunken, ganz dunklen. Boerne hat eine Platte aufgelegt, irgendwas Klassisches. Und sie haben geredet. Über die Arbeit, über einen komplizierten Mordfall, auch über Thiel. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie Thiel als Chef sehr mag, auch wenn er manchmal ein bisschen anstrengend ist, und Boerne hat erzählt, dass er ihn ebenfalls sehr mag, auch wenn er manchmal ein bisschen grummelig ist.

Irgendwann ist ihnen dann nicht mehr nach Reden zumute gewesen. Sie haben dagesessen, Musik gehört, und ihre Gläser leer getrunken. Boerne hat die Gläser und den restlichen Wein fort gebracht, und sich wieder zu ihr gesetzt. Ein bisschen näher als vorher. Und dann haben sie sich wieder angelächelt, und Boerne ist noch ein bisschen näher gekommen.

Boerne hat nach Rotwein geschmeckt. 

Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, dass sein Bett nicht ganz ordentlich ist, und dass er die Bettwäsche zuletzt vor fünf Tagen gewechselt hat.

Nadeshda hat schallend gelacht, weil sie sich das irgendwie genau so vorgestellt hat, und er hat mitgelacht. Dann sind sie wieder ernst geworden.

Boerne hat den rechten Träger ihres Kleides ein Stück beiseite geschoben, und einen Kuss auf die freigelegte Haut gepresst.

Sie haben sich gegenseitig ausgezogen, langsam und ohne Eile. 

Sie hat ihre Hand auf Boernes nackten Oberkörper gelegt, und betrachtet, wie sich der Brustkorb in schneller Folge hebt und senkt. Und sie hat mit den dunklen Härchen gespielt, und Boerne hat leise gekichert, weil ihn das ein bisschen gekitzelt hat.

Boernes Hand ist in ihr leicht verschwitztes Haar geglitten. Sanfte Hände auf ihrem Körper, Finger, die über ihre harten Brustwarzen fahren, Finger, die sie vorsichtig zwischen den Beinen streicheln. Sie ist so feucht gewesen.

Die Berührungen sind deutlicher und verlangender geworden, die Küsse gieriger, und sie sind zusammen auf Boernes Bett gesunken.

„Einen Moment.“ Boerne hat in seine Nachttischschublade gegriffen und etwas hervor geholt.

 

Boerne hat rücklings auf dem Bett gelegen und sie angeschaut, die Augen dunkel vor Verlangen. Rittlings hat sie sich auf ihn gesetzt, und er ist tiefer und tiefer in sie geglitten. Dann ist er komplett in ihr gewesen. Tiefes Stöhnen. Bewegungen, immer schnellere. Heißer Atem.

An alles erinnert sich Nadeshda doch nicht mehr, wie sie schmunzelt feststellt. Sie weiß nicht mehr, wer von ihnen zuerst gekommen ist. Aber das ist eigentlich auch nicht wichtig.

„Bereust du es?“, hat Boerne danach gegen ihr Ohr geflüstert.

„Nein.“ Nein, sie hat es damals nicht bereut, und bereut es auch heute nicht.

„Gut. Ich auch nicht.“

Sie haben sich wieder angelächelt, und dann hat Boerne das Licht ausgeschaltet.

 

In dieser Nacht haben sie das beide gebraucht. Die Nähe und den Körper des anderen. Sie haben einander gebraucht.

Als sie sich am nächsten Morgen von Boerne verabschiedet hat, haben sie sich ein letztes Mal angelächelt, und fest umarmt. Keine falschen Versprechungen. Keine Gefühlsduseleien. Aber sie hat sich bei ihm für die vergangene Nacht bedankt, nicht nur für den Sex, und er sich auch bei ihr.

Das, was in jener Sommernacht passiert ist, hat sich nie mehr wiederholt. Das ist ihnen beiden von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie haben sich in dieser Nacht ein bisschen einsam und zueinander hingezogen gefühlt. In dieser Nacht. In dieser Nacht haben sie das beide gebraucht. Die Nähe und den Körper des anderen. Sie haben einander gebraucht, und sind füreinander dagewesen.

 

Das Glas ist leer. Nadeshda geht nach drinnen, schließt nacheinander alle Fenster. 

 

Sie schleicht ins Schlafzimmer, und legt sich hin, darauf bedacht, die andere Person im Bett möglichst nicht zu wecken. Seit zwei Jahren ist sie in einer Beziehung. Martin und sie wollen heiraten. Jetzt noch nicht, vielleicht nächstes Jahr. Nadeshda ist glücklich.

Natürlich wird Martin wie so oft doch wach, zumindest so halb. Er murmelt etwas Unverständliches und öffnet seine Arme für sie.

Nadeshda kuschelt sich hinein, schließt ihre Augen, und lächelt. Sie freut sich für Boerne, dass auch er inzwischen sein Glück gefunden hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende lässt mich lächeln, und ich hoffe, euch auch. :-)
> 
> Soo, ihr Lieben. Jetzt lege ich erst einmal eine vermutlich etwas längere Pause ein, was das Posten von Tatort-Geschichten betrifft. Aber ich schreibe fleißig an allen WIPs weiter, und hege nach wie vor die Hoffnung, dass ich alle noch dieses Jahr fertig bekomme.


End file.
